10:01
by arumatarizu
Summary: Di Pukul 10.01 malam, dia mengirimiku pesan. 'Ini masalah hati, kan' OKIKAGU/OOC! 1st Chapter Updated!
1. Prologue

10.01

Disclaimer : **Sorachi Hideaki**

WARNING :

The characters are not mine, BUT The story is 100% mine😚 a little bit based on a true story.

.

.

 _Kau mengerti?_

 _Kenapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Karenamu._

 _Okita Sougo._

* * *

 _-Prologue-_

"Kau tak pernah ada masalah, ya?Tiap waktu aku selalu melihatmu tersenyum."

Kagura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Otae. Kantin siang itu sangat sepi, jam istirahat sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit lalu. Shimura Tae a.k.a Otae adalah murid lulusan Sekolah Kabuki-cho sementara Kagura yang berbeda 3 Tahun dibawah Otae masih membandel untuk tinggal di Kantin sampai jam terakhir. Mumpung pengawasan sekolah ini kurang ketat, menurutnya.

Sesuai dengan Kalimat Otae, Kagura tersenyum dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah bekal yang belum sempat ia makan.

"Masalah itu pasti ada, tapi untuk sekarang ini aku hanya membawanya dengan santai."

Jujur saja, Otae iri. Dia tahu adik kelasnya ini selalu bersedih sejak pisah dengan Okita Sougo karena pemuda itu memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar Kabuki-cho. Kagura tak dapat menyangkalnya, yang terjadi ya terjadi. Dan terakhir, yang pasti diharapkannya adalah ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dan ia harap Sougo menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Tapi ternyata tak semulus itu.

"Kalau kau rindu dengannya, bilang saja ingin bertemu."

Hampir saja Kagura tersedak makanannya sendiri. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan akhirnya ia meminum air putih yang ada di samping kotak bekalnya.

" _Anego_ , kau 'kan tahu aku tak berani mengganggunya."

"Tapi 'kan kau selalu menahan perasaanmu."

Kagura menghela nafasnya. Ia meletakkan sumpit merah itu dan menutup kotak bekalnya. Tiba-tiba selera makannya hilang jika sudah mengungkit nama Okita Sougo.

"Daripada membuatmu selalu terikat masa lalu, lebih baik kau minta penjelasan atas semua ini. Toh, dia juga sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan, kan?"

"Aku juga mau melakukannya, aku tahu dia tidak pernah menyukaiku. Tapi aku belum siap"

Otae meminum teh dingin yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja. "Setidaknya, kau tidak akan sakit hati lagi. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengannya sampai seperti ini?"

Kagura menatap Otae. " _Anego_."

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa bagaimana aku bisa kenal dengannya, tapi apakah kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hai! Kalian yang mungkin sudah kenal author yang sebelumnya selalu bikin shortfic yang pendeknya keterlaluan(?) Atau yang baru saja mampir ke fandom Gintama ini. Aku mau kenalin diri lagi ya^^

Namaku arumatarizu. Aku kelas 2 SMA a.k.a kelas XI. Walaupun tugas lagi numpuk-numpuknya, aku nulis fic ini buat pencerahan aja. Aku cinta kamu tugas, tapi sayangnya aku lagi suka nulis fanfiction😢. Kenapa sih? Aku kok bela-belain nulis ini disela-sela kesibukan?

Mumpung materi pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia ku itu tentang Cerpen, jadi aku buat fanfic ini sekalian nanti kalau-kalau disuruh buat cerpen, aku tinggal copy-paste (?)

Sedikit tentang fanfic OkiKagu alias everlasting OTP ku ini, basic ceritanya itu berdasarkan cerita asli loh. Gak percaya? Yah tanyain aja sih sama yang ngerasain :') *tiba-tiba baper* walau gak sedramatis kisah romansa remaja lain, dan gak seromantis yang kalian bayangkan, tapi aku yakin, aku nulis ini karena aku ingin bagi perasaanku aja:) jadi kalian kalau sudah merasa muak dari awal cerita ini, silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini 😚.

Udah ya, itu dulu aja yang mau aku sampaikan. Jangan jadi silent reader dan review, ya! Muah :*

Yoroshiku!

arumatarizu

(prolog ini pendek banget :'c)


	2. Summer 2014

10.01

Disclaimer : **Sorachi Hideaki**

WARNING :

The characters are not mine, BUT The story is 100% mine😚 a little bit based on a true story.

.

.

 _Kau mengerti?_

 _Kenapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Karenamu._

 _Okita Sougo._

* * *

Chapter 1 : Summer 2014

.

Kagura sedikit _cengo_ karena melihat daftar kelas yang barunya saat ini, kelas 3Z. Ia menjauh dari kerumunan siswa lain yang berkumpul di halaman sekolah itu, dan berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang ia kenal di daftar kelas barunya itu. Oh, sungguh. Ini tahun terakhir ia sekolah di SMP Kabuki Cho, masa iya dia harus berkenalan lagi?

Yang ia ingat, ada nama Hijikata Toshirou, Kondo Isao, Imai Nobume, Shimura Shinpachi, dan Okita Sougo. Bagus. Lima orang yang sama dari kelas yang dulunya sama dengan Kagura berhasil mencetak tiga tahunnya dalam kelas yang sama lagi. Kagura hampir saja kebingungan. Diantara lima orang itu, ia hanya akrab dengan Sougo. Itupun 'akrab' dalam urusan yang sangat tidak penting. Setidaknya, diantara mereka, orang yang paling sering diajak atau mengajak bicara dengan Kagura adalah Okita Sougo.

Di dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya. _'Apa mungkin aku mengajak Sougo duduk sebagai teman sebangku?'_ Sambil sesekali melirik orangnya yang duduk di pagar tanaman. Sougo yang merasa diperhatikan spontan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangkat telapak tangannya pada Kagura, hanya untuk sapaan.

 _Ini tidak mungkin, pikirnya._

 _Tapi apakah aku salah? Diantara lima orang itu, yang paling akrab denganku 'kan hanya si sadis itu!_

Dengan segala keputus asaannya, ia menengok ke segala arah, berdo'a agar ia menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan teman sebangku. _Sungguh aku tak kenal siapapun di antara kelas itu juga!_

Lalu, Ia melihat gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya, terlihat pendiam dan dingin. Tubuhnya tinggi, badannya bagus atau bisa dikatakan _body goals_ oleh para gadis lain, rambutnya panjang berwarna biru malam. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan tajam. Namanya Imai Nobume. Oh, syukurlah! Ia lantas mengajak Nobume untuk duduk bersama. Dengan cepat, Nobume menerima ajakan itu.

.

Ternyata benar apa yang ada di dalam benak Kagura selama ini. _Sougo duduk sendiri karena ia akan ditinggal Hijikata dan Kondou, benar 'kan?_

Disampingnya Nobume tengah membaca buku dengan tenang jadi ia tak dapat mengganggunya. Sementara Kagura melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Sougo duduk sendiri. Tepat di belakang Hijikata dan Kondo.

"Tuh 'kan, benar. Dia pasti duduk sendiri."

Nobume menoleh ke arah Kagura. Gadis itu menyentuh pundaknya dan membuat Kagura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Nobume.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

Nobume mungkin mendengar perkataan Kagura saat itu. Kagura mengatur nafasnya dari sedikit 'kejutan' tadi, dan berkata "Tidak, kau salah dengar." .Ia kembali ke posisinya dan menghela nafas.

Kelas reguler memang membuatnya tidak nyaman, jumlah murid di kelas bertambah belum lagi mereka semua sudah biasa dengan kebisingan. Ini membuat Kagura merutuki dirinya sendiri, andai saja ia belajar lebih keras lagi ia pasti sekarang duduk di kelas _excellent_ di gedung sebelah. Ah, tapi dia harus menerima ini.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Seorang guru berambut perak datang ke kelas. Ia datang dengan sebatang rokok a.k.a batang permen lolipop di mulutnya. Wali Kelasnya yang perak ini berbicara dengan nada malas, selalu. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya kembali dengan nama Ginpachi.

Ketika Kagura melihat keadaan sekitarnya lagi, ia mendapatkan Sougo sudah mendapatkan teman duduknya, yaitu Shimura Shinpachi.

Hm, Syukurlah.

 _Ta_ _pi,_ _kenapa aku harus peduli dengan Sougo?_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Tuhkan, sudah ku katakan. Kalau aku kebiasaan nulis dengan words yang sangat sedikit a.k.a pendek. Niatnya aku mau buat fic ini jadi oneshot, tapi aku jadi bingung editnya karena akan jadi panjang dan berakhir pada perchapter walau satu chapternya sangat pendek:')

Ini juga jadi masalah kecil xD kalau baru naik kelas atau masuk kelas baru di jenjang yang baru dan gak tau siapa-siapa, kan jadinya repot ya :'v kalaupun kenal akrab satu orang, orangnya itu cowok. Yah, masa harus ngajak duduk bareng cowok, sih?! Nanti bakal tersebar gosip yang tidak diinginkan, apalagi si temen cowok kita ini sudah punya doi *uhuk*

 _To : Halichi Miyamoto_

Yey asik! Syukurlah kalau dari prolog sudah bikin baper :') *eh

Terima kasih ya buat saran dan reviewnya, typonya sudah ku periksa lagi sebaik mungkin~

Salam kenal juga!

 _To :Chikara Hoshi_

Ada yang nunggu aku ternyata Q-Q

Hayo, baper yang banyak ya:"v entah LDR atau apa, dibaca aja ya kelanjutannya._. ehehehe

Aku kaget ternyata ada yang tahu nama asli aku (?) iya aku udah gak aktif facebook yang itu, soalnya.. ya gitu deh.-. aku belum buat fb lagi jadi nanti kalau aku buat, aku kabar kakak deh^^ hehe

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya kak~

* * *

Jangan lupa RnR dan saran ya! :)

arumatarizu


End file.
